wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/I/12
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII. Piąta partnerka. — Co za szczęście Helu, co za szczęście! Jakież wyjątkowe rzucenie kości! — woła Jowita Foley, wpadając jak wicher do mieszkania, niepomna z wielkiego uszczęśliwienia, że tak hałaśliwe jej wejście może na chorą szkodliwie oddziałać. Na szczęście panna Nałęcz nie spała w tej chwili, a do gwałtownych wybuchów swej przyjaciółki była już przyzwyczajona, tylko teraz nie spodziewała się jeszcze jej powrotu. Ale, bo też Jowita zaledwie posłyszała wynik gry, wnet jakby jej skrzydła wyrosły u ramion, pośpieszyła do swej przyjaciółki. — A ile jest punktów? — zapytała Polka z pewnem ożywieniem. — Dziewięć wyobraź sobie, dziewięć: z sześciu i trzech! Jednym skokiem znajdziemy się w dwudziestej szóstej przedziałce. — Któryż to stan? — Stan Wisconsin, miasto Milwaukee. Wszystkiego zaledwie dwie godzinki podróży pociągiem pospiesznym! Ale czy wiesz, że dziewięć też punktów, tylko, że z pięciu i sześciu — wysyła prościuteńko aż do pięćdziesiątej przedziałki? Tylko to szczęście nie jest znów tak olbrzymie, bo spójrz tylko na mapę gry! Tą przedziałką jest Floryda! I pomyśl! gdybyśmy tak zostały wysłane do Florydy, to znaczy tyle co na koniec świata — mówiła prawie jednym tchem żywa, jak skra Amerykanka, która nie zdolna z wielkiego wzruszenia usiedzieć na miejscu, biegała po pokoju, chłodząc rozpaloną twarzyczkę mapą, której używała niby wachlarza. — Rzeczywiście masz słuszność — zauważyła Helena — trochę daleko od nas do Florydy. — Wszystkie najlepsze dla ciebie warunki, moja Helu, a dla drugich — no dla drugich naturalnie niech zostaną same złe — rzekła z wesołym śmiechem. — Bądźże trochę wspaniałomyślniejszą, moja droga! — Mam zrobić wyjątek? Ale dla kogo, czy czasem nie dla Maksa Réala? — zapytała rozbawiona Jowita. — Dla wszystkich i dla niego również. — Dla wszystkich nigdy — dla niego, zgodzę się wreszcie, aby ci być przyjemną... Ale co tam, wracajmy do naszych spraw! Otóż pomyśl o ile przedziałka dwudziesta piąta pozwala nam wyprzedzić tamtych, którzy już od dawna są w podróży!... Tylko ty, Helu, nie wyglądasz na zadowoloną — rzekło wreszcie ruchliwe dziewczę, zauważywszy teraz dopiero bladą, spokojną twarz swej przyjaciółki. — Nie ucieszyłaś się wcale... — Przeciwnie, ucieszyła mię przedewszystkiem twoja radość Jowito. Więc mówisz, że pojedziemy do Wisconsin, do Milwaukee?... — O, nic spiesznego, mamy przecie dość czasu. Za pięć lub sześć dni, gdy już będziesz zupełnie zdrowa, a choćby też za dwa tygodnie, byleśmy tylko zdążyły tam na dwudziestego trzeciego, przed dwunastą. — Zatem wszystko jest dobrze, skoro ty jesteś zadowolona, Jowito. — Jestem nią, jestem o tyle, o ile komodor Urrican nie posiada się ze złości! Szkaradne wilczysko morskie! Wyobraź sobie, on chciał koniecznie zmusić Tornbrocka, pod pozorem, że ty nie będziesz mogła wyjechać, aby nie dla ciebie, lecz dla niego był dzisiejszy rzut kości. Przedstawił cię jako strasznie chorą, nawet wykreślił cię już z listy żyjących. Ty wiesz, że ja na seryo nikomu źle nie życzyłam dotychczas, lecz nie zmartwiłabym się teraz wcale, gdyby ten komodor zabłąkał się w labiryncie, albo dostał się do studni czy też do więzienia, i musiał ponieść najwyższe opłaty. Ale też warto było posłyszeć, co mu odpowiadał Tornbrock. O, to zacny człowiek ten rejent! Doprawdy miałam ochotę go uściskać... Nie biorąc już w rachunek żywości, z jaką młoda Amerykanka wypowiadała swe myśli i uczucia, było jednak rzeczą pewną, że gra dla piątej partnerki rozpoczynała się pod najlepszą wróżbą. Bo nie dość, iż od razu wyprzedzała znacznie wszystkich, ale co najważniejsza przy obecnem stanie jej zdrowia nie potrzebowała się spieszyć z podróżą skoro, jak wiadomo, Stan Wisconsin sąsiaduje bezpośrednio z Illinois i główne jego miasta Madison i Milwaukee, a mianowicie to ostatnie dla ważnych stosunków handlowych utrzymuje z Chicago stałą i szybką komunikacyę. Tak więc dziewiąty maja, który zapowiadał się dość smutnie byłby zakończył się jaknajlepiej, gdyby silne wzruszenie, jakiemu Helena Nałęcz nie mogła się bądź co bądź oprzeć, nie wywołało nowego podniesienia się gorączki. — Spokoju, nadewszystko spokoju potrzeba chorej — mówił lekarz, zwróciwszy się do panny Foley w czasie swej wizyty wieczornej. Żadnych silnych wrażeń, jaknajmniej rozmowy — proszę nawet nie siedzieć stale w jej pokoju; za posiłek po trochu rosołu i mleka. — Ale niebezpieczeństwa właściwie nie ma żadnego nie zaszły żadne komplikacye — pyta na nowo zaniepokojona Jowita... — Na teraz nie, lecz któż może ręczyć za przyszłość — brzmi znowu groźna swą tajemniczością odpowiedź uczonego. Biedna Jowita! Teraz nie śmie już nawet wejść do pokoju Heleny. Więc aby sobie skrócić godziny czuwania, siada w przyległym pokoju, gdzie rozpatruje przy stole mapę szlachetnej gry po Stanach Zjednoczonej Ameryki, lub odszukawszy w swym „Przewodniku” szczegółowy opis Stanu Wisconsin, czyta go z wielkiem zajęciem, nie pomijając nawet najmniejszego miasteczka; zapoznaje się z miejscowemi warunkami klimatycznemi, zdrowotnością danych okolic, głównemi zajęciami mieszkańców, tak jak gdyby zamierzała tam osiedlić się na stałe. Tymczasem o niestosownem znalezieniu się komodora w sali Auditoryum nie przemilczały dzienniki, podając równocześnie wynik gry piątej partnerki. Jakkolwiek niektóre głosy probowały go tłomaczyć, ogół był przeciw niemu; a jak to zawsze w takich razach bywa, wzrosło jeszcze tem silniejsze zainteresowanie się osobą panny Nałęcz tak, że odtąd pojawiały się co rano i co wieczór oddzielne biuletyny o jej zdrowiu, jakgdyby skromna jej osoba była co najmniej księżniczką panującego domu. Tak upłynęły dwa dni następne; chora miała się już znacznie lepiej, co nad wszelki wyraz uszczęśliwiało Jowitę. Aż rankiem jedenastego maja wyszła panna Foley z mieszkania, nie zwierzywszy celu swej wycieczki nikomu, ani Helenie, ani starej swej sąsiadce, a gdy po paru wróciła godzinach, uśmiech wpół figlarny, wpół złośliwy igrał na jej twarzy. — Co cię w tak dobry wprawiło humor, Jowito? — zapytała Polka. — Ej! nic moja droga! Cieszę się, bo widzę cię powracającą już naprawdę do zdrowia! A potem na świecie tak dziś pięknie, słońce takie jasne, powietrze takie lekkie, takie balzamiczne, że oddychać niem aż miło. Jestem pewna, że gdyby cię to słonko majowe ogrzało, czułabyś się od razu dobrze. Ale nie! żadnych lekkomyślnych prób, bo jeszczeby te fatalne komplikacye nadejść gotowe. — A gdzieżeś to dziś chodziła tak rano? — Gdzie?... Byłam najpierw w naszym magazynie. Panowie Marshall i Field przysyłają codzień z zapytaniem o twe zdrowie, wypadało mi raz pójść i podziękować im za tę pamięć. — Dobrze zrobiłaś. — Wiele też z ich strony uprzejmości, że nam dali ten urlop — chociaż nie wiem, jak ostatecznie się skończy, jeśli gra się przedłuży. — Bądź o to spokojną. Zapewniali mię dziś jeszcze, że zawsze możemy wrócić na dawne posady, skoro tylko zechcemy. — A potem gdzie byłaś jeszcze? — zapytała znów Helena. — Potem?... — Nie poszłaś już nigdzie? — A gdzie myślisz, żebym iść mogła — odpowiedziała wymijająco Jowita. — Jeśli się nie mylę, to dziś mamy jedenasty maja... — Tak, moja droga, i od dwóch dni powinnyśmy już być w Milwaukee, jako czasowi jego goście. — Ja nie to w tej chwili miałam na myśli, tylko, że dzisiaj przypada szóste rzucenie kości. — Tak, bezwątpienia. — A więc? — Więc... Nie, nie wytrzymam dłużej! Nie chciałam ci o tem wspominać z obawy wywołania niepotrzebnego wzruszenia — ale doprawdy to nad moje siły! Bo widzisz, nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie miałam takiej zabawy, tyle uciechy... — Powiedz-że, cóż takiego się stało? — Wyobraź sobie, on też otrzymał dziewięć punktów, ale te fatalne, z czterech i pięciu... — Kto taki? — Komodor Urrican. — Mnie się zdaje, że to bardzo dobry rezultat. — Tak, dobry, bo od razu posuwa grającego do pięćdziesiątej trzeciej przedziałki — ale. — O, jest wielkie w tem „ale...” — Nie rozumiem dla czego. — Bo nasz komodor poleci na złamanie karku, na dno przepaści. — Cóż znowu, jaka przepaść?... — A no tak, jechać musi do Flo-ry-dy, pomyśl tylko, do Florydy!... Rzeczywiście, rezultat rzucenia kości, jaki rejent Tornbrock ogłosił dnia tego, z pewnem nieukrywanem zadowoleniem, mógłby zirytować kogoś nawet mniej gwałtownego od komodora. Toż dwa tysiące mil podróży miał przed sobą. Czyż to nie okropne! — i to na czas tak ściśle ograniczony. Jowita miała słuszność. Jak wszakże sam Urrican przyjął tę wiadomość, i czy zdołał powstrzymać Turka od niestosownego znalezienia się, o tem nic już nie wiedziała, opuściwszy coprędzej salę Auditoryum. — No, no, będzie mu tam trochę gorąco! — powtarzała — teraz może po raz dziesiąty.— Ale dobrze mu tak, nic go nie żałuję za jego złe zamiary względem ciebie, Heleno. — Nie trzeba być tak zawziętą, mnie go żal mimo wszystkiego... — O, ja wiem! Ty zawsze nasz słowa wytłomaczenia dla każdego. Wszystkim na świecie życzysz jak najlepiej, tylko o sobie najmniej pamiętasz — zawołała Amerykanka, udając oburzenie, któremu jednak zaprzeczył serdeczny uścisk ręki. — Ponieważ zaś już teraz ku wielkiej jej radości, chora widocznie wracała do zdrowia, więc nie mogła sobie odmówić przyjemności pozostania tuż przy niej, zastępując rozmowę monologami. A o czemże by innem mówić mogła, jeśli nie o Stanie Wisconsin, jej zdaniem najpiękniejszym, najciekawszym ze wszystkich ziem Unii. To tez z „Przewodnikiem” w ręku nie zamilkła ani na chwilę i gdyby panna Nałęcz spędziła tam ostatecznie tylko parę koniecznych godzin, znałaby go już równie dobrze, jakby kilka co najmniej zamieszkała tygodni. — Wyobraź sobie, moja miła — mówiła między innemi uwagami — że ten Stan Wisconsin, nazywał się dawniej Mesconsin od rzeki tegoż nazwiska, i że w piękności położenia niewiele da się z nim porównać. W północnej jego części podziwiać jeszcze można resztki dawnych dziewiczych lasów, które swego czasu pokrywały kraj cały. Są tam też źródła naftowe, bogatsze od wirginijskich. — Więc to do Milwaukee mamy jechać? — zapytała Polka. — Tak, tak, do stolicy Stanu, do Milwaukee. A wiesz, co ta nazwa znaczy w języku indyjskim? Nie? Więc ci powiem. Znaczy: Piękny kraj. O, wyobrażam sobie, jakie to musi być ładne miasto z cienistemi alejami wzdłuż szerokich, widnych ulic. A jakie wspaniałe zdobią je gmachy, wszystkie z białej, jak mleko cegły. Dla tego ma też jeszcze drugą nazwę, no zgadnij jaką? — Nie wiem, Jowito. — Nazywają je Cream City; ha, ha, ha! Miasto śmietankowe. Aż ochota bierze umaczać w niem bułeczkę!... Oddawszy w ten sposób możliwe pochwały rzeczywiście pięknemu Milwaukee, którego dwakroć sto tysięczną ludność zasilają w znacznej części wychodźcy niemieccy, dla czego je również Atenami germańsko-amerykańskiemi zowią — powędrowała Jowita, oczywiście w swej wyobraźni tylko, gdy w rzeczywistości nie mogła, do innych miast tego Stanu. Była więc w Madison, drugiej niejako stolicy pobudowanem na przesmyku między jeziorami Mendota i Monona, zajechała do Fond-du-Lac, nad brzegiem rzeki Renard, na gruncie podziurawionym artezyjskiemi studniami — podziwiała Eau-Claire nad prześlicznym strumieniem, zabłądziła do Baie-Verte; do zatoki Dwunastu Apostołów; a wreszcie do jeziora Dyabelskiego, najwięcej malowniczej miejscowości tego uroczego Wisconsinu. Umiejąc już na pamięć całe ustępy swego „Przewodnika,” etuzyastyczne dziewczę przedstawiało barwnie owe czasy, w których zamieszkiwały tam jeszcze dzikie plemiona indyjskie, zmuszone ostatecznie ustąpić przed kolonistami Franco-Kanadyjskimi. Tak upłynął dzień jeden i drugi. Tymczasem dzienniki i pisma nie omieszkały zbudzić na nowo ciekawości ogólnej na dzień 13 maja, jako przeznaczony na rzucenie kości dla siódmego partnera, tej osobistości zagadkowej, ukrywającej się pod literami X. K. Z., a której napróżno usiłowano odkryć drażniącą tajemniczość. Bezowocnemi pozostały poszukiwania nawet tych najzręczniejszych reporterów, którzy już zdobyli sobie ustaloną sławę wszystkowiedzących. Już kilkakrotnie zdawało się im, że wpadli na tropy, że za chwilę uchylić zdołają zasłony i wskażą światu: „Oto ten jest!” Próżne złudzenia! X. K. Z. nie był do pochwycenia. Badany w tym względzie rejent Tornbrock, odpowiadał krótko, że nie wie nic o nim, że ma tylko polecenie wysyłania telegramów pod tym inicyałem do miejscowości, w których mu je odbierać los przeznaczy. Wpadano nawet na domysł, iż jest min który z członków Klubu Dziwaków, posądzano przedewszystkiem samego prezesa Higginbothama, ale on zaprzeczył temu stanowczo. Ostatecznie spodziewano się jeszcze, że „człowiek z maską,” tak bowiem za kimś dowcipnym nazywano teraz osobistość X. K. Z. — odpowie przynajmniej na wezwanie w sali Auditoryum. Nic z tego. Z maską czy bez niej, nikt się nie przedstawił, gdy rejent Tornbrock rzuciwszy kości, obwieścił wszystkim obecnym: — Sześć i trzy: dziewięć. Stan Wisconsin. Szczególne zdarzenie. Tę samą liczbę w tychże samych warunkach otrzymała już Helena Nałęcz. Przedstawiała się więc okoliczność przewidziana zasadami gry a obowiązująca pierwszego partnera, aby opuścił daną miejscowość zanim przybędzie partner następny. W razie zaś przeciwnym, zmuszony byłby wrócić na dawne swe miejsce, co równałoby się dla Heleny Nałęczówny, rozpoczęciu gry na nowo. — Co za fatalizm ta choroba — myśli Jowita z niewysłowioną przykrością. — Nie módz ruszyć się z miejsca, gdy tak ważne zależą od tego rzeczy. Toż to prawdziwe męczarnie przykutego do skały Tantala! Już Tornbrock i członkowie Klubu Dziwaków opuścili scenę, a publiczność stała jeszcze w oczekiwaniu poznania wreszcie siódmego partnera. Napróżno wszakże; jeżeli X. K. Z. był tam obecny, to widocznie nie zamyślał wcale dać się poznać. — Ha, trudna rada! — rzekł w końcu ten i ów. — Nie, to nie!... i poczęto się rozchodzić do domów. Nie mniej jednak wieczorne numera dzienników wypowiedziały w słowach gorzkich wymówek swe wysokie niezadowolenie. Któż to widział zakpić sobie w ten sposób nietylko z całej ludności miasta, ale nawet ze świata całego! Tymczasem dnie upływały jeden za drugim i co każde dwie doby rejent Tornbrock spełniał z akuratnością automatu obowiązkowe rzucanie kości, wysyłając niezwłocznie ich rezultat interesowanym, do miejsc ich przeznaczenia. — Tylko o X. K. Z. nie wiedziano nic ani w Milwaukee ani w Chicago. Nareszcie dwudziestego drugiego, doktór pozwolił na wyjazd swej pacyentce, która do zupełnego wróciła zdrowia. Obawy różnych komplikacyi okazały się szczęśliwie mylne. Uszczęśliwiona Jowita poczęła się więc z całym zapałem krzątać około ostatecznego spakowania kufra, zakazując swej Heli trudzić się czemkolwiek. Trzeba wszakże nieszczęścia, że przy niezręcznem jakimś stąpnięciu, potknęła się na podłogę, przyczem straszny ból uczuła w nodze. Tak wytrzymałą jak była na cierpienie, a nade wszystko w tej chwili gdy pragnęła nie dać nic poznać po sobie, nie mogła wszakże na razie podnieść się o własnej mocy ani postąpić kroku jednego. — Czyżbym złamała nogę — pomyślała z niewysłowionem przerażeniem, gdy z pomocą Heleny ledwie dowlokła się do kanapy. — Ach, moja droga, znów nowe nieszczęście — mówiła Polka ze łzami w oczach. — To nic, Helu, to nic — próbowało tłomaczyć mężne dziewczę — wierzaj, już mi lepiej... — Ależ ja widzę, jak cierpisz! Pozwól, zdejmę ci bucik. O patrz, jak noga nabrzmiewa w kostce, zapewne ją zwichnęłaś. Pobiegnę zaraz po doktora. — Nie, nie, poczekajmy lepiej trochę. Sprobuję rozetrzeć, to mi niezawodnie ulgę zrobi. Teraz z kolei role przyjaciółek się zmieniły. Helena otoczyła Jowitę swą troskliwą, a zręczną ręką i po roztarciu, a więcej jeszcze pod zimnemi okładami, które zastosowała, jako znany sobie w takich razach skuteczny środek, Jowita uczuła znaczną ulgę. Ale czy będzie mogła wyjechać, oto nowa myśl trapiąca. — Jutro już dwudziesty drugi, Helu; jeżeli zmuszoną będę zostać jeszcze w domu dla tej nieznośnej nogi, pojedziesz sama. Toż to tak bliziutko do Milwaukee. — Sama, nigdy Jowito; z tobą albo wcale nie! — Ależ ja przecie nie należę do gry, ja tam zupełnie jestem niepotrzebną... — Ty wiesz, jakie jest moje zdanie o całej tej grze, i że na twoje tylko naleganie przyjęłam w niej udział — powiedziała Polka tak stanowczo, że Jowita zamilkła na razie. — Da Bóg, złe przejdzie — pomyślała sobie — po co tu słowa napróżno tracić; a choćby też nie było lepiej, to jeszcze w ostatniej chwili zdołam ją przecie uprosić. Rzeczywiście ból uśmierzał się powoli. Noc przeszła spokojnie i nazajutrz panna Foley pewną już była, że przyjaciółka jej nie usunie się od spróbowania zdobycia milionów Hypperbona — gdy ona będzie mogła udać się wraz z nią w tę podróż. Po południu walizka stała już ostatecznie zamknięta i obie panienki gotowe były do drogi. — Dałabym chętnie dziesięć lat życia, żebym już w tej chwili jechała do Milwaukee — rzekła Jowita ze swem dawnem ożywieniem. Ileż to już razy od czasu sławnego pogrzebu Dziwaka gotowa była uczynić podobną ofiarę! I gdyby te wszystkie dziesiątki lat wziąć ściśle pod rachunek, bodaj nie wiele pozostałoby jej już nawet z najdłuższego życia na tym świecie. Ale żywość jej temperamentu nie liczyła się z tem wcale. Ponieważ podróż była tak niedaleką, przeto piąte partnerki postanowiły wyjechać dopiero nazajutrz rano, aby niezwłocznie po przybyciu stawić się, o godzinie dwunastej, w biurze telegraficznym. Tymczasem skracały sobie chwile, przyglądając się z okna gromadkom ciekawych, które zbierały się tam na ulicy, by choćby spojrzeć ku nim i przekonać się, że jeszcze nie wyjechały. To zainteresowanie się publiczności bawiło mianowicie Jowitę. Wtem nagle zadźwięczał dzwonek w przedpokoju. — To musi być ktoś obcy, bo wszystkich znajomych już pożegnałam — szepnęła panna Foley. — Jak uważasz, Helu, może nie otwierać wcale. — Myślę, że lepiej się przekonać, kto i z czem przychodzi; może być jaki ważny interes — rzekła Polka. — Jak sobie życzysz; ale jeśli to będzie tylko jaki ciekawy reporter, odprawię go bez namysłu — znużyłby cię tylko niepotrzebnie — mówiła J owita, idąc ku drzwiom w których ukazał jej się mężczyzna wysokiego wzrostu, w eleganckim ubraniu gentlemana. — Czy tutaj mieszka panna Helena Nałęcz? — zapytał. — Tak jest, tutaj. — Może zechce mi poświęcić krótką chwilę rozmowy? — Właściwie nie wiem — rzekła Amerykanka z wahaniem — Panna Nałęcz przechodziła niedawno dość ciężką chorobę i... — O wiem, wiem o tem. Ale czyżby nie była jeszcze zupełnie zdrową? — Przeciwnie, czuje się już jaknajlepiej, czego dowodem, że jutro zamierzamy wyjechać. — A!... więc to zapewne z panną Foley mam przyjemność rozmawiać? — Tak jest, i możebym też mogła zastąpić tu pannę Nałęcz? — Wolałbym ją osobiście poznać — odpowiedział nieznajomy. — W takim razie, zechce pan powiedzieć w jakim interesie. — Jaknajchętniej! Nie mam zamiaru ukrywania rzeczywistego celu mej wizyty. Oto zdecydowany jestem stawić znaczną sumę na piątą partnerkę, i pani pojmuje, że wpierw chciałbym... Nietylko, że Jowita pojęła pobudki do wizyty nieznajomego, ale była niemi zachwycona. — Nareszcie — pomyślała z uśmiechem — nareszcie znalazł się ktoś, który moją Helę pragnie ocenić należycie i widzi w niej istotę, zasługującą na wyjątkowe łaski losu. Ktoś, co nie waha się ryzykować na nią tysiące dolarów! — Wizyta moja będzie możliwie krótka — mówił tymczasem przybyły — postaram się nie utrudzić pań zbytecznie. Jowita miała już dość czasu przypatrzeć się mu uważniej. Był to człowiek około pięćdziesięciu lat, którego długa siwiejąca broda, tworzyła kontrast z bystrem spojrzeniem ócz z poza ciemnych binokli. Ruchy i cała zewnętrzność jego znamionowały zamożnego gentlemana, a dźwięczny, łagodny ton głosu czynił go wielce sympatycznym. Mimo pewnego nalegania usuwającego prawie możność odrzucenia jego prośby, zachował wszelkie formy grzeczności, tłomacząc śmiałość swą niepokojenia piątej partnerki w przeddzień tak poważnej podróży. Pod wpływem dodatniego wrażenia, panna Foley uważała, iż nie popełni nic niestosownego, spełniając jego życzenie. — Czy mogę wiedzieć, kogo mam przyjemność poznać? — zapytała. — Paweł Weldon z Bostonu, Stan Massachusetts — odpowiedział gentleman z ukłonem. — Proszę, niech pan będzie łaskaw wejść — rzekło dziewczę i wskazując fotel, zaprosiła gościa by spoczął, sama zaś pospieszyła do drugiego pokoju powiadomić towarzyszkę o niespodziewanej wizycie. — Pan Weldon życzy cię poznać, moja droga, zanim na twą wygraną postawi większą sumę. — Zechce pani wybaczyć me natręctwo — rzeki przybyły, składając powitalny ukłon — i krótką poświęcić mi chwilę... — Chociaż obcy jej dotychczas, mam wszakże przekonanie, że w wielkiej grze Hypperbona szczęście jej właśnie sprzyjać będzie, i dla tego postanowiłem zaangażować znaczną sumę w zakładzie; pierwej jednak pragnąłem poznać panią osobiście. Krótka, króciutka chwilka mi wystarczy... dość mi nawet przekonać się, że pani rzeczywiście cieszy się znów dobrem zdrowiem. — Dziękuję panu — odparła Polka z uprzejmą powagą — czuję się rzeczywiście już zupełnie dobrze. Co zaś do mego szczęścia, w którem pan raczysz pokładać takie zaufanie, to doprawdy ja sama w nie nie wierzę. — Jest to rzecz, która nie podlega dyspucie; rzecz przeczucia, powiedzieć można — zauważył pan Weldon. — Podzielam w zupełności zdanie pańskie — zawołała Jowita z żywością — i ja również najpewniejszą jestem, że właśnie mojej przyjaciółce dostaną się miliony testatora. — Przyjmuję możność tego od chwili, gdy nie przedstawia się już żadna przeszkoda do jej wyjazdu. — Jutro w rannych godzinach będziemy już w Milwaukee. — Gdzie zapewne mają panie zamiar zatrzymać się dni parę? — O, tego nam nie wolno! — zawołała Jowita. — Dla czego? — Bo mógłby nas jeszcze tam zastać pan X. K. Z. coby nas zmusiło do rozpoczęcia gry na nowo. — Ma pani najzupełniejszą słuszność. — Gdzie wszakże pośle nas drugi rzut kości? Oto myśl, która mię niepokoi — zauważyła Helena. — Dla mnie to wszystko jedno, pojadę chętnie wszędzie! — oznajmiła z zapałem Jowita. — Miejmy nadzieję, że gra w dalszym ciągu okaże się równie łatwą — rzekł z łagodnym uśmiechem pan Weldon, i z przyjacielską życzliwością wspomniał o przytomności i uwadze, jakie zachować należy w podróżach, o konieczności zastosowania się do oznaczonego terminu czasu, o umiejętnych kombinacyach w wybraniu pociągów oraz linii kolei żelaznych. — Zresztą, z prawdziwem zadowoleniem widzę, iż nie odjeżdżasz pani sama, panno Nałęcz — dodał w końcu. — O, nie zgodziłabym się nigdy na taką podróż samotną — rzekła Helena — przyjaciółka moja towarzyszy mi, albo raczej ona mię wiedzie za sobą. — Słusznie pani czyni, panno Foley! W każdym razie przyjemniej jest damom we dwie podróżować. — Dodaj pan, że przedewszystkiem bezpieczniej, mianowicie w tym razie, gdy tak ważną jest rzeczą, nie zapóźnić się na pociąg — zauważyła Jowita. — Ja też dużo liczę na panią — rzekł gość nieco żartobliwie — i ufam, że dopomożesz swej przyjaciółce do wygrania. — O, możesz być pan pewny, że uczynię wszystko co w mej mocy; gotowa jestem nawet do bohaterskich czynów, gdyby tego zaszła potrzeba — zapewniała Amerykanka rozweselona. — Zatem najlepsze me życzenia zechcą panie przyjąć, które składam choćby dla tego, że ich szczęście zabezpiecza moje. Z temi słowy pan Weldon, uważając zapewne, że zapowiedziana króciutka wizyta dość długo już trwała, pożegnał obie panie przyjacielskiem uściśnieniem ręki, poczem Jowita odprowadziła go do windy, czynnej na wszystkich piętrach budynku. — Biedny człowiek — rzekła Helena Nałęcz do powracającej — nie uwierzysz jak mi przykro, że stanę się dla niego mimowolną przyczyną znacznych strat pieniężnych. — Nazbyt wrażliwą jesteś na tym punkcie, moja droga. Zresztą mam to przekonanie, że panowie uprawiający sport zakładowy, zdobywają dużo bystrości, i wyrabiają sobie, że tak powiem, jakiś delikatny zmysł, który ich rzadko zawodzi. To też dla mnie bytność jego tutaj jest tem większem upewnieniem twego szczęścia. Tak rozmawiały jeszcze czas jakiś obie przyjaciółki, poczem uznały za najlepsze udać się wcześnie na spoczynek, aby nazajutrz wstać rano ze świeżemi siłami do podróży. Ranek zapowiadał dzień pogodny, ale Jowita w tej ostatniej godzinie wyjazdu z Chicago wróciła znowu do dawnego nerwowego niepokoju, wymyślając coraz nowe, nieprawdopodobne nawet przeszkody, które im nie dozwolą stawić się na czas w Milwaukee. — Ależ uspokój się, moja droga, proszę cię, zapanuj nad sobą — zawołała wreszcie Helena. — Nie mogę, doprawdy, to nad moje siły... — I myślisz zachować się tak przez całą podróż? — Albo ja wiem?... Ryć może... — W takim razie ja zostaję w domu. — Zlituj się, Helu, dorożka już czeka przy bramie, wielki czas jechać. Schodźmy, schodźmy prędko! Z ulicy Sheridan do centralnego dworca trzeba przebyć kilka długich ulic... — Jakże ten dorożkarz jedzie dziś powoli, ach, jak powoli... — myślała Amerykanka, całą drogę drżąc z obawy opóźnienia, aż przekonała się wreszcie, że przybyły jeszcze dwadzieścia minut za wcześnie. Na dworcu tymczasem panował tylko ruch zwykły. Widocznie piąta partnerka mało ogólnie budziła zaufania w wielkiej grze Hypperbona. Nikt nie pospieszył jej żegnać i szczęścia życzyć na drogę — i niewiele też pewnie odważy się stawić większe czy mniejsze sumy w zakładach. — Nawet zacnego pana Weldon nie widać nigdzie — zauważyła po chwili Jowita, nie mogąc ukryć pewnego niezadowolenia. — Widzisz, i on prawdopodobnie stracił do mego szczęścia zaufanie — odrzekła Polka, zadowolona w rzeczywistości, że choć tym razem szczęśliwie unikła badawczych spojrzeń ciekawych. Nareszcie pociąg ruszył, uwożąc z Chicago piątą partnerkę bez pożegnalnych okrzyków i wiwatów, towarzyszących odjazdowi prawie wszystkich jej współzawodników. Sama tylko Jowita nie mogła się powstrzymać od radosnego okrzyku, gdy już wyjechano za miasto, po relsach okrążających brzegi jeziora Michigan, po którego srebrzystej fali sunęły w różnych kierunkach parowce lub łodzie żaglowe. Pełną siłą pary dążąc coraz dalej, zatrzymano się na parę zaledwie minut, w Vankegan, stacyi jednego ze znaczniejszych miast Illinois, następnie w State Line, leżącego już na granicy Stanu Wisconsin, a w końcu w Racine, wielkim mieście fabrycznem, i jeszcze przed dziesiątą, znaleziono się przed pięknym dworcem Milwaukee. — Jesteśmy już, jesteśmy na miejscu! — zawołała Amerykanka, wyskakując na peron z takim rozpędem, że woal jej kapelusza wionął wysoko, niby żagiel na statku pod silnym podmuchem wiatru. — I uważ — rzekła Helena — że przybywamy całe dwie godziny wcześniej. — Powiedz raczej, że się o całe dwa tygodnie spóźniamy — odparła Jowita, spiesząc odebrać coprędzej swą walizkę, o którą niewiadomo z jakiej przyczyny znowu całą drogę się niepokoiła, by czasem nie zaginęła wśród innych bagaży. Oczywiście bez żadnych trudności walizka za kwitem wydaną jej została i w kwadrans później obie podróżne zajechały do hotelu, zalecanego przez „Przewodnika”. — Czy panie dłużej u nas zagoszczą? — zapytał służący hotelowy, wprowadzając przybyłych do pokoju na pierwszem piętrze. — Nie wiem jeszcze, prawdopodobnie wszakże zaraz dzisiaj odjedziemy, odpowiedziała mu Jowita, a zwracając się do Heleny zapytała: — Czy nie jesteś już głodną? — Owszem, chętnie zjem śniadanie, gdy nam czas pozwala. — Więc posilmy się przedewszystkiem, potem przejdziemy się trochę po mieście. — Ale nie zapominaj że o dwunastej... — Ja miałabym zapomnieć, ja! — zawołała Jowita, z nieudanem oburzeniem. Śniadanie nie zabrało dużo czasu i w pół godziny potem obie przyjaciółki, nie poznane przez nikogo, gdyż nawet na liście gości hotelowych nie zdążyły zapisać jeszcze swoich nazwisk, pospieszyły swobodne i wesołe na miasto, by się nieco po niem rozejrzeć i choćby jego główne poznać ulice i gmachy. A warto było się pofatygować. Milwaukee należy bezwątpienia do piękniejszych miast Ameryki, a co osobliwsze, że licząc obecnie 250,000 mieszkańców przed sześćdziesięciu pięciu zaledwie laty, było jeszcze nędzną osadą czerwonoskórych Indyan. Wzniosło się więc od razu, piękne, widne i czyste ze wspaniałemi gmachami miejskiemi, z których na wyróżnienie zasługuje: ratusz z wysoką wieżą, kilka teatrów, muzeum z galeryą obrazów, oraz świątynie różnych wyznań. Na miejscu, gdzie niedawno jeszcze rozkładały się pola owsem obsiane, obok niedostępnych moczarów, w których na dzikie polowano kaczki, dziś ciągną się brukowane cedrowem drzewem ulice, po bokach których strzelają w górę piękne domy mieszkalne, a środkiem przejeżdżają elektryczne tramwaje. — Przyznaj, że jest czego żałować, iżeśmy tu wcześniej przybyć nie mogły — mówiła Jowita pełna zachwytu. — Rzeczywiście — potwierdziła Helena. — Ale czy uważałaś jak tu często można słyszeć język niemiecki u przechodniów. — Bo też, jak objaśnia mój „Przewodnik” jest to główna siedziba wychodźstwa germańskiego. — Lecz i moich rodaków nie brak tu również jak się zdaje. Gdzież ich wszakże niema — dodała Polka i zamyśliła się smutnie. Widocznie myśli jej odbiegły w tej chwili daleko za morza, do wspomnień z lat dziecinnych. Amerykanka tymczasem spojrzała na zegarek: — Teraz trzeba już nam spieszyć po naszą depeszę — zawołała. — Patrz właśnie w tę stronę jedzie tramwaj, siadajmy! Jeszcze kilka minut brakowało do dwunastej, gdy piąte partnerki wchodziły do głównego zarządu poczt i telegrafów, i Jowita pytała urzędnika o depeszę z Chicago dla Heleny Nałęcz. — Właśnie przed chwilą przybyła — rzekł zagadnięty z widocznem zadowoleniem — i uważam się za szczęśliwego, iż mogę ją pani doręczyć. Helena przedstawiła swą legitymacyę, poczem ujęła podany sobie papier. — Daj mnie go lepiej, daj — zawołała Jowita — tak powoli otwierasz, a mnie ciekawość wprost pali... Drżącemi ze wzruszenia rękoma rozdarła kopertę, czytając słowa: „Helena Nałęcz — Urząd pocztowy — Milwaukee — Wisconsin. Dwadzieścia: dziesięć i dziesięć powtórzone — Czterdziesta szósta przedziałka, Stan Kentucky, Mammouth Caves — Tornbrock.”